A technique has been known in which, once battery charging is completed, a charging station sends a management center server information on an amount of charged electric power, and the management center server bills a user for a charging fee corresponding to the amount of charged electric power (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114988 (Paragraph 0066 and FIG. 4), for example).